The present invention relates to a hanger pivoted to a fastening member which, in turn, is mounted above a head set of a wheeled vehicle.
The conventional hanger of a wheeled vehicle is a curved element having first and second ends. The first end has a cylindrical part having a through hole therein for extending a brake cable and the second end thereof is formed integrally with a ring element which is engaged on a steerer tube. A head set is engaged below the ring element on the steerer tube of the wheeled vehicle. Such an arrangement causes some drawbacks, one of which is when maintaining the head set a tool cannot reach the head set because of the fixed hanger obstructing access thereto.
The present invention intends to provide an adjustable hanger to mitigate and/or obviate the above mentioned problems.